Gian! Mock Darkness!
by ryzvonusef
Summary: Kyuubi x Byakugan ? A bit dark NaruHina story
1. Dynamic Entry!

**Chapter 1: Dynamic Entry!**

Its a boring job, gate duty. In fact, Izumo had started writing small novels in his spare time(clearly inspired by the Icha-Icha series). Kotetsu, however, had better things to do, like stare at the particularly attractive lady coming his way. Nice rack! Ah, but she had a man with her, and wait, yes, two kids. Her husband was one lucky bas...wait, come to think of it, they looked a bit familiar. Yellow haired guy, whisker marks on his face...Dang! He had to report this to the Hokage immediately! Showing his face after ten years, Rokudaime won't be happy.

* * *

"Um, Aiko-chan, wake up, we are finally here!"

"Yes, and aren't you a little old to be riding piggyback on your brother?"

"Father!"

"You pamper your sister too much, Naru-chan."

"Hmmm..." said sleepy voice.

"Shush! Aiko-chan is tired from yesterday, please let her rest..."

"Its your fault she is tired in the first place.."

"Humph!"

"Um, never mind, we are at the gate! Lets go!"

* * *

"Hey, Kotetsu! Remember me? Where is Izumo?"

"Ahem, its you who has forgotten, I am Izumo, moron."

"Ah, sorry about that, hehe."

"Name and purpose please."

"Huh? uh, you really don't remember me?"

"Just shut up and complete the formalities, idiot."

"Since when did we have to state our name and purpose?"

"Since the Rokudaime was chosen."

"There is a Rokudaime? What happened to Baa-chan?"

"Go ask him!"

"Um, Let me handle this."

"Still haven't lost your haven't your habit of fidgeting your fingers, huh?"

"Um"

Sigh..."Just answer, will you?"

"Um, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, we are registered shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, here are our registration certificates."

"Yah, I know, but these two..." Izumo pointed at the boy and his sister.

"These are our children. Uzumaki Naruhito. Age 10, and Uzumaki Aiko, Age 5"

"Good. Remember to get them registered at the Hospital. And purpose?"

"ITS NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS! ITS MY VILLAGE AND I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT!"

"STOP SHOUTING, IDIOT! I have to ask, shinobi don't just appear after ten years of silence, besides, Hinata was doing the answering... "

"Um, well, Naru-chan has grown up, we decided it was time to return and enroll him as a Genin..."

"Excellent timing! If your run now, you just may enter his name in time! Genin selection exams are taking place today. By the way, you did train him, didn't you?"

Naruto just snorted, while Hinata determinately looked anywhere but at her son.

Hmm, weird. "Say, son, do you think you will be able to do the exams today? You can always enter next year, if you are tired from your journey"

The son turned to face him, and Izumo suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. His eyes....

"Yes, I will be fine."

However, Izumo was too busy gaping at the boy's eyes to hear his answer. His eyes....were totally black.

* * *

Hello! This is my first fic, and Constructive criticism will be highly appreciated.  
The name of this Fic is taken From Kakuzu's electric justu, and its english translation by Dattebayo fansub.  
Naruto and Hinata are 32.  
This takes place at a random time, not exactly sure where it leave the Manga.  
Anything else? please ask.


	2. The Rokudaime!

Chapter 2: The Rokudaime!

For one bizzare moment, Izumo thought that the kid had no eyes at all! But the he realised that no, then it wouldn't be so dark, he would have seen...well whatever is behind the eyeballs. But this kid...his entire eye, the pupil, iris and even his entire sclera were...jet black. They were like cold, dark tunnels, a person could get lost in them. Izumo wanted to be rid of this fellow and his shiver inducing eyes. He stamped their documents in a flurry.

"Okey, hurry along now, go to the academy, you just might reach before closing time"

"Hmm, Hinata-chan, do me a favour, take the kids to the academy, I think I will go and pay this Rokudaime guy a visit"

"You do that, In fact i wouldn't be surprised if he has you arrested on the spot."

"Shut up, Izumo! I guess he doesn't know the might of ...UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Oh I _know_ he he knows you very well, perhaps better than your own self."

"Heck, who IS this guy, let me check." Saying that, Naruto narch right up a nearby pole. He looked at the Hokage mountain, rubbed his eyes and looked again, and felt his jaw seemed to struggle with his emotions for a moment, and then...

"WHO IS THE HOKAGE? HE IS THE HOKGAGE! WHO IS THE HOKAGE? HE IS THE HOKAGE!"

Naruhito arched his eyebrows at his mother, but Hinata was busy gaping at her husband, who was doing a sort of a crazy jig and shouting a stupid rhyme at the top of his voice. He wasn't exactly sure what surprised him more, his father acting totally senile, or his amazing balancing act at the top of the tiny pole. But soon Naruto's luck ran out, as he slipped down the pole with a loud THUD!.

"Naruto-Kun!"

"I think I better go."

"Yes, please" Izumo said sarcastically."Do your already dented skull a favour."

* * *

His father having dashed off to the Hokage's office, Naruhito and his mother were walking across Konoha to the academy, Aiko still a sleep on his back, with not a care in the world. He looked through the building to the mountain his father had been viewing. It had six faces carved on it, the last one still not completed, apparently. Its hair, headband and eyes had been carved, but the rest of the face was yet to be shaped. However, he couldn't see any scaffolding or any workers doing any work, where were they? weird.

"Mother, who is the Hokage, and why was Father acting so crazy about him?"

"Hmm, Naru-chan, I guess it will be better if your father told answered your question. Anyways, here is the academy."

Immediately, Aiko disembarked from his back.

"Hey! you were awake! How long have you been getting a free piggy-back from me?"

She pointed somewhere back and giggled.

"Since we entered Konoha? Naughty Girl!"

"Umm, Aiko-chan, lets get you admitted in the school shall we? I will talk to the principal, maybe we can even admit Naru-chan as a genin!"

* * *

*Knock**Knock*

"Come in....HINATA???"

"Iruka-sensei! You are the principal now? I am so Happy!"

"Come on in! And who do we have here?"

"Um, these are my children, Naruhito and Aiko" (each bowed at their names)

"Oh so cu..."

His words faltered. Their eyes...He felt a shiver go down his spine. He had seen many a weird hairstyles or body markings, even the members of the "Two Great Konaha Dojutsu Clans", but this was...bizarre. He had never seen anything like this. Interesting, he had to tell the Hokage about this.

"...te. Um, Hello!" He finished weakly.

Hinata didn't seem to notice anything strange. "Um, well, Izumo-san said if we were to hurry, we could enroll Naru-chan as a Genin..."

"Huh? Oh yah! Sure sure... Ri! Come here and do this kid in..."

"Ri" was a Bulky man with a sickly grin... "Sure! Come this way kid! let see what you got!"

Hinata was suddenly worried "Um, maybe..." but one look for her silenced her.

Iruka felt a twinge of guilt, but he really had to have the kid analysed, and besides, that what all "recommends" had to face. If you though you were too good to sit classes, then you damn better be smart enough to impress Ri.

''Oh yes, please drop off the little girl to the class. Tell the teacher there i will handle "

"Well Hinata? anything else?"

"Um, yes there is this matter i want to discuss"

* * *

Meanwhile, someone somewhere was up to no good...

"Rokudaime-sama!" said Kotetsu."As requested, I am here to report the presence of..."

BANG! CRASH! "SURPRISE SENSEI!"

Hatake Kakashi looked from the broken window to the grinning blond idiot. Sigh! Life was definitely going to take a turn for the worse.

* * *

Okey folks! that does it for now.

Sorry for the stale ending, but they next feasible stop would have made the chapter too long.

Oh yes two things

1-Aiko was obviously pretending to be "sleepy" just to get a free piggy-back, so don't wonder why Hinata marched her in without even so much as washing her face.

2-What I think is that either students had to was either study the whole class,, or get a note saying "My baby bunny is a genius! he doesn't need to go through classes!" and an get tested, and if passed, enter the genin force, which how I think Itachi and Kakashi did it.


	3. The Gathering

Chapter 3: The Gathering

In retrospect, Kakashi thought, things could have much worse, after all, Naruto was not called the "No#1 Unpredictable Ninja" for nothing.

Naruto had, in his infinte "wisdom", decided to give his sensei a "small" surprise. He had crashed in from behind and put his hands over his sensei's eyes, and shouted "GUESS WHO?". The loud volume alone had been sufficient for Kakashi to know that his care-free days were over. But of course, things hadn't gone according to Naruto's plan.

Kakashi had done to two things the very day he had been appointed Hokage. One, was to appoint Tenzou as his assitant, and two, along with Tenzou, selected an elite guard of six ANBU, to be with him 24/7. These ANBU were the best of the best, selected from the brightest prospects the ANBU and the NE had offer. They assured his the best possible combinations of Nin-,Gen-,Taijutsu, as well as encompassing all elemental advantages, and much more beyond. He and Tenzou had spent an entire month preparing them, reading dozens of files and reports and what not.

Apparently, he need not have bothered at all.

Also, he realized that changing the ANBU Uniform had not been among one of his better decisions.

As soon as Naruto had broken in, the six ANBU came into action, assuming the worst case scenario; An attempt at the Hokage's life. Unfortunately for them, Naruto had come to the same conclusion.

Naruto assumed that the six "evil" men, hiding behind masks and strange clothes, were out to hurt his beloved sensei. Bellowing "OVER MY DEAD BODY!", he charged at the same time as the ANBU charged their supposed "assasin".

Kakashi was not easily surprised, being a ninja for so many years hardened you to many of life's gruesome realities. However, he had been shocked at what happened next.

Naruto, in one short moment, created twelve kage-bushin, which Shuishin to the six ANBU and incapacitated them before they so much as move their hand to form a seal or clutch a weapon. Each ANBU had been surrounded by two bushins, one holding back their limbs, and the other holding a Rasengan to their head, threatening to mince their skull should they even move an inch.

His elite ninja had been subdued an idiot, using a combination of two of the most basic jutsus that every jonin knew.

He supposed he could take pride from the fact that that "idiot" was HIS student.

He could still vividly recall Tenzou's face when he burst in, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, his face alternatively shifting from the utterly defeated ANBU to Naruto, grinning like a cat, glad at his capture of the six "evil" men.

* * *

Kakashi was now taking Naruto away from the office to "remember the old days", leaving Tenzou to handle the mess inside. He wondered whether he should feel anger or pity at the ANBU. He intended to take Nruto to ichiraku ramen, and make him spill out every thing about where he and Hinata had been the last past years. Speaking of Hinata...

"Say, Naruto, where is Hinata?"

"Oh, she is probably at the academy, with the kids"

Kids? Plural? He had to see this. The Kyuubi-Jinchuuruki and a Byakugan-wielder's spawn, this could turn to be very interesting.

"Let's go meet your family, shall we?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei! I had been a bit worried..."

"No problem, besides, she is your daughter, I remember you when you were a shy, silent little girl, and now look! A jounin, and that loud-mouthed-idiot's wife! Who knew you would have the guts!"

Hinata blushed. "Thank you once again. So tomorrow then?"

"Next week even, If you wish. It will allow you some time to rest..."

"No, its alright."

"Hmm, its closing time, Lets go out, all the kids will be out, specially the newly selected Genin. maybe your kid will be out there too."

"Oh! I hope Naru-chan passes." Hinata started to fidget with her fingers, an old habit she had failed to break.

"Lets go find out shall we? You might even see some familiar faces."

* * *

There was a rush at the academy entrance. Successful genin and their parents were congratulating each other, and they were running around to find out if their fellows had passed too. One genin was particularly enthusiastic. So enthusiastic, in fact, that he when he punched the air with joy, he accidentally hit a tree...which fell down.

"ROKU!!!"

"Sorry Ma! I am just so happy!"

"You nearly killed you dad!"

"Do not worry, let him enjoy his youth, besides, I too am still in the prime of my youth. As sensei says.."

"Never mind! He just can't go on destroying public property! He needs to learn to control his strength! Why..."

Roku slid away from the scene, while his mother ranted on and on to with his father, he spotted a bored-looking girl with hair tied in strange buns.

"Oh, so you finally gathered the energy to lift your pencil?"

"Shut up, energy freak!"

"Where are your parents? Ma was looking for them, the whole gang will be here today, won't they?"

"Not all of them have kids becoming genin, moron."

"Of course not, Chiyo-chan, but mom invited them all for lunch today, after the exams, so they will show up any ways."

"Don't 'Chiyo-chan' me, I am not your girlfriend!"

"Oh please, who would court a lazy-bum like you?"

"Lazy! Let me show you who is lazy!"

Roku ran. Sure he was the fastest genin of their class, but apparently lazy girls can be fast as deranged bulls when enraged. He ran towards the playground behind the academy, when...

BZAM!

There was an flash of lightening. What? Lightening? But it was a clear day? A jutsu then? But that was a kids playground, no kid could do that, could they? what was going on? He ran towards the clearing, and saw the strangest sight of his life.

* * *

That's all folks! (MUAHAHAHA! I love cliffhangers)

Sorry for the delay, with studies and all, I don't get time to write as frequently as I would like to.

Who are Roku and Chiyo's Parents? well, let me tell you, you might guess them, but you will be surprised when you learn of Roku's mom! And I apologize beforehand, but I will explain later why 'her' specifically.

As for what's between Hinata and Iruka-sensei, and Naruhito's exam, well that will be in the next chapter too.

Did I make any mistake of spelling or grammer? Maybe something that needs clarification? Or perhaps there is some other way I can improve my writing? Please review and tell.


	4. The Incident

Chapter 4: The incident

Roku met a strange sight. A white-haired kid, just as old as him, may be younger, was holding one of his newly-passed Genin classmates, by the throat. There was another kid, a young girl with the same pure white hair, was standing next to him, and there were three other kids her age, lying on the ground, clutching themselves in pain.

The genin was Haru, who had been the class bully, but still, as Roku ran towards the strange kid, he was a fellow Leaf shinobi, he had to protect him. Roku threw two Shuriken towards the kid, which he could not avoid, not without at least letting go of Haru. The Shuriken whizzed towards the kid, and then...just fell to the ground. What? Roku thought, what happened? He threw a Kunai, and it too, dropped just inches away from the kid. How was this kid making the weapons drop dead?

"Your weapons, they are useless... rust-head-boy."

What! Did he have eyes on the back of his head? Was he a Hyuuga? But no... For one, he didn't know any Hyuuga with white hair, secondly, Hyuuga didn't stop weapons in the manner he did. They did have a move, but it involved spinning. He knew that first hand...from experience. So who was he?

"Who are you? and why are you holding Haru like that?"

"What would you do, rust-head, if somebody hurt you sister?"

Damn Haru! I though he had better things to do then to bully five-year olds! But at least, now Roku knew what was happening.

"Okay, let go of Haru, I will...uh...report him to the principal. Who are you anyways?"

But instead of answering him, the kid took his sister's hand, and just...vanished. Shuishin? at this age? Wow! this kid is good! But I didn't even get to see his face! As for Haru...he had fainted. Served him right! Let him freeze here, his parent will find him anyways.

"Wow! That kid is something!"

"Finally you catch up, Chiyo, you lazy bum!"

"Shut up, _Rust-head_!" She taunted.

"Hey, not you too!"

"I wonder why I never thought of that before..."

"Never mind! Did you see how he some how managed to stop my shuriken?"

"Hmm," Chiyo paused to think, "Well I am not exactly sure how he did it, but he somehow let little sparks of lightening from his back, which deflected your shuriken."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, there were these tiny flashes of light just before each weapon fell."

"But how did a kid manage to get to perfect the elemental recomposition, not to mention the sheer chakra control needed, to perform something so precise?"

"Hey, don't ask me! I am not a genius."

Roku raised an eyebrow.

"What? What did I say?"

Sigh...

"Never mind, Chiyo. Lets go back, our parents must be waiting."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! I mean, Rokudaime-sama!"

"Hello Hinata! so...where is Iruka?"

"You met Iruka-sensei! cool!"

"Um, he has gone to check on Naru-chan."

Kakashi looked curiously at Hinata "Naru-chan?"

"Um, Yes, that's my son, Naruhito! Naruto-kun and I have two children, Naru-chan and Aiko-chan."

"You should see Naruhito, sensei! He is a genius just like you! and he has white hair just like you! and he has the Raiton element just like you! and he has..."

"I get it Naruto! So he is a mini-me, why didn't you just name him Nidaime-Kakashi!"

"Well, I didn't think of it earlier...maybe we should change his name..."

"NO!", Kakashi smacked his forehead,"That was a joke Naruto..."

Kakashi sighed. Naruto may be strong and fearsome, but he still lacked common sense. He heard the sound of frantic running, some body was dashing towards them.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

Kakashi noticed the look of concern on Iruka's face.

"What happened?"

"Ri is dead, that's what!"

Hinata gasped, Kakashi felt his jaw drop, Naruto however...

"Who is this Ri guy?"

"He is the guy I assigned to examine your son! And your son is no where to be found!"

They all looked at Naruto, as if for an explanation, however all he did was remove a strange looking kunai from his holster, and chucked it at the ground. Kakashi thought it looked familiar...It can't be! That kunai was...But no, he had better things to think about, like the person who had just appeared out of no where at the exact spot where the kunai had landed at the ground.

"You called, father?"

"Iruka-sensei tells me that you killed your examiner, is that true?"

Naruto was asking rather calmly, Kakashi thought, like as if they were talking about school grades.

"Oh no father, he is merely comatose"

"I checked his pulse, there was none." Iruka interjected. He was forcing himself to be calm, Kakashi noted. He must be weltering with confusion and anger at this strange occurrence.

"Well I hit a nerve cluster at the neck, it merely fools a person in to thinking there is no pulse, just like in the story of the ice-ninja you told me."

Ice-ninja? that Haku kid?

"And can you tell me why you hit him in the nerve cluster?"

"Well he was testing me for my Taijutsu skills, so he asked me to come at him with all I had got..."

"And of course, you couldn't let an opportunity like that go..." said Naruto sarcastically.

"Oh Naru-chan! You shouldn't attack your elders!"

"Mother, he asked me to attack with full force, or I wouldn't pass, you would rather that I fail? Besides, he was a Special Jounin, how was I supposed to know he was bad at Taijutsu?"

Kakshi looked at the kid who, according to Naruto, was a copy of him, and came to the conclusion: Naruto couldn't compare people to save his life. This kid is nothing like me! His hair may be white, (and what are these strange black eyes?) but he had the same cute face like Naruto, even had three fine whisker lines on each cheek. He also had his grandfather's attitude (bless his soul!) and Hinata's hairstyle, among other things

But he was different kid was whole new block, and Kakashi was curious to check him out.

He caught Iruka's "do-something-you-are-the-hokage" look, and cleared his throat meaningfully.

Naruhito looked at him and said, "You must be the Rokudaime Hokage! Now I know why the mountain face is incomplete. But why do you cover your handsome face? That scar on your left eye isn't horrible, infact, I have seen ninja much more scarring..."

Kakashi was amazed. How could he see through his covered face? Did this kid have the Byakugan? but why then, were his eyeballs jet black?

"Uh, thank you, but we are here to discuss you. You do realise that you will have to be punished for attacking and nearly killing senior ninja..."

Hinata gasped, but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. Naruhito, however, was unperturbed.

"I don't see why I should be punished. I did as instructed, it was the examiner's fault to consider the consequences of his orders. Besides, my father tells me he had to attack the Sandaime Hokage and his chunnin sensei when he became Genin, I don't see how I should be treated differently."

Hinata's jaw dropped, and Naruto was smirking broadly now. Kakashi looked at Iruka, who was shaking his head in a oh-man-we-are-so-doomed way. However, the kid was right. If his examiner asked him to, then he couldn't be blamed. He gestured to Iruka.

Iruka sighed, then rummaged through his pocket, and withdrew a headband."Here, since you defeated your examiner, I guess you have passed. Here is your headband, report tomorrow at eight o' clock so that you can be your team and Jounin sensei. I will go and check after Ri." With that he left, shaking his head.

There was a moment of silence, before...

"YES! you are Genin now! Let's go to Ichiraku to celebrate! And where is Aiko-chan?"

Naruhito just pointed up. Kakashi looked up to see a little girl sitting on the branch. How did she get there? Then she vanished and appeared next to Naruhito, at the exact same space as the the Kunai. What are these kids? Doing the Hiraishin, defeating senseis, climbing trees, and these dark, black eyes...Kakashi had a lot of questions to ask of Naruto. And he the perfect moment to do so.

"Okey people, no Ichiraku. You are coming with me to Lee's house, His wife is arranging a get together, and they will be happy to see you. Infact we are getting late."

"YAY! Fuzzy brows! Oh man, I want to see the whole lot! they will be so surprised!"

You have no idea, kakshi thought, you have no idea....

* * *

Mrs. Lee was having a hectic day. There so many people here! Sure she had invited them all, and happy to see them come, but still, she was getting tired of managing the welcomes and the lunch and all. She longed to sit down and eat and gossip with her friends.

"Roku! Stop playing drumming with your chopsticks and take this sushi to the table."

She checked the guests, almost all were here, excpect for her habitually late sensei. He better come soon1 or I will rip his stash of Icha-Icha, and set it on fire, and...

"DING-DONG!"

This better be him1 She opened the door.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE! DO YOU SEE THE TIME!"

"I am sorry, you see, I met my old students on the way..."

"THAT"S THE LAMEST EXCUSE I HAVE EVER HEARD!"

"No really, look!" and he moved aside, and her jaw dropped at the sight of the people behind him..

"Sakura-chan! Long time, no see!"

* * *

1-Sorry I am late, hit a bit of writer's block, and took a month to flog this dead horse to life.

2-I realise this chapter is sub-par, I apologise.

3-For once, Kakashi Had a genuine excuse!

4-Yes, Roku is the son of Lee and Sakura! I hope you don't mind this pairing

5-1500+ words! Can't...type...must...rest...


End file.
